


Three's NOT a Crowd

by lefty97



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, kinda rough but also kinda soft sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefty97/pseuds/lefty97
Summary: One-shot.Minji and Bora have a good thing going. What happens when their good thing gets interrupted?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Three's NOT a Crowd

Minji and Bora had been sleeping together for several months now, casually of course. Seeing as they had been together with the other girls of Dreamcatcher for years, it was no surprise that eventually one of the women had given into the increasingly obvious sexual tension between the pair. They had tried to be discreet, but they were pretty certain the rest of the girls knew the two were fooling around.

The group had just finished a long day of promoting their new single, and the two oldest had decided to hang back as the rest of the girls went out for dinner. Minji had suggested the two have their own “private meal” back at the dorm to Bora, with a not so subtle smirk. Considering it had been a few weeks since the two had had any alone time, Bora agreed instantly. Now the two women were laying in Bora’s bed naked, making the most of the privacy.

“Fuck yes, Bora, right there,” Minji commanded as the other woman had her head buried between Minji’s thighs. The older woman let out a loud moan as Bora ran her tongue over her bundle of nerves. Minji gripped Bora’s hair tightly, and gave it rough yank as she continued to near her climax.

“Yeah, you like that, huh?” Bora had momentarily pulled back and smirked up at Minji, who let out an annoyed huff at the sudden lack of contact.

“Why’d you stop?” Minji let out, slightly whinier than she had intended.

Bora leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Minji’s clit. “You know how much I love to tease you, Minji…” the younger woman took a single finger and ran it through Minji’s dripping folds.

“You bitch…” Minji mumbled as she lifted her hips off the bed, chasing Bora’s retreating finger.

The only issue the pair had ever had sexually was that both women were determined to be in charge. Sex almost always turned into a fight for dominance, however, it usually made the experience all the more pleasurable in the end.

“Aw, what’s wrong, princess?” Bora teased as she let out a rough chuckle at how desperate Minji looked laying beneath her.

Minji’s eyes instantly snapped open at the pet name. She let out a rough growl before wrapping her hand around Bora’s throat. “I told you not to call me that,” Minji snarled as she threw Bora off of her and onto the bed, before straddling the girl and tightening the grip around her neck.

Bora, not one to be easily deterred, gave Minji another soft smirk. “Princess,” she purred without breaking eye contact from the now seething woman above her.

“Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be?” Minji questioned as she tweaked one of Bora nipples playfully. She slowly leaned down and whispered in Bora’s ear, “by the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to remember your own name, let alone call me princess.”

Minji planted kisses all over Bora’s body as she made her way from the woman’s face down to her pussy. She blew air over the younger woman’s spread legs, and plunged two fingers into the woman’s opening.

Bora let out a groan at the sudden intrusion, and clawed at Minji’s back as she begged the other woman to go faster, harder.

Minji aggressively plowed two fingers into the woman’s tight opening as she sucked on Bora’s neck possessively, not caring if she left a mark. Bora was hers after all, Minji thought, pleased that she knew exactly how to pleasure, and torture, the woman currently beneath her.

The pair was so wrapped up in their own little world, that they hadn’t heard the front door of their dorm open. Gahyeon, who at first followed the other four to the restaurant, decided against staying once they had arrived. The maknae had hailed a cab and made her way back to the dorms alone, planning to instead make her own dinner and then spend the evening with her unnies.

Gahyeon hummed softly to herself as she made her way into the group’s shared kitchen expecting to see Minji and Bora eating dinner. The young woman paused and tilted her head slightly as she tried to figure out where the pair could be. Right when the young woman was about to call out her unnies’ names, she heard some muffled sounds coming from Bora and Yoohyeon’s room. The maknae excitedly bounded her way towards the source of the noise, thinking the two had already eaten and were now hanging out. Gahyeon let out a quick knock before opening the door. “Hi guys I –“ Gahyeon froze halfway through the doorway as she took in the scene in front of her, mouth agape.

Minji and Bora snapped their heads around at the sound of a new voice, and noticed their shocked maknae staring back at them. Minji was still straddling Bora with the hand around her throat, but Bora quickly shoved the older woman off her as she grasped at the covers and pulled them up over the pairs’ bare chests.

“Gahyeon,” Bora yelped, staring wide eyed at the dark haired girl still gawking at them.

The young woman had debuted with Dreamcatcher back in 2017, making her only eighteen at the time. Joining the group so young had robbed the girl of many of the “normal” experiences people her age had had. One of which being that she had never been in a relationship, let alone had sex. The most sexual experiences Gahyeon had had before were the playful touches and chaste kisses that she had shared with the members, but those encounters had only ever been friendly in nature.

“I –,” Gahyeon started.

“Close the door!” Bora shrieked as she buried her face into Minji’s now sheet covered chest embarrassingly.

The youngest complied, but being as she was still in a state of shock, she closed the door with her on the inside of it, rather than simply exiting the room. Gahyeon chewed her lower lip as she finally broke her gaze with the two women in front of her to play with the bracelet around her wrist nervously.

“What the fuck?” Bora yelled. “Get out,” she commanded as she pointed towards the door furiously.

Gahyeon nodded rapidly, muttering an awkward apology before turning on her heels and opening the door.

Minji, who hadn’t said a word this entire time, studied Gahyeon curiously. “Wait,” she commanded before Gahyeon had a chance to leave, “close the door Gahyeon.”

Gahyeon complied as she stood now facing the door, rocking back and forth on her heels uneasily.

Bora eyed Minji curiously. “What are you doing?” Bora whispered incredulously, quietly enough that only Minji could hear.

Minji smirked down at Bora, who still had her face partially lying on her chest. “Having some fun,” Minji whispered back. “Don’t worry, I think you’ll like it,” she murmured seductively in Bora’s ear.

“Turn around sweetie,” Minji ordered as she redirected her attention back to Gahyeon.

The maknae obeyed, timidly making eye contact with the oldest member.

“What are you doing home? We thought you were going out to dinner with the other girls…” Minji mused curiously as she let her right hand run its way through Bora’s hair casually.

Gahyeon let her gaze drop to the floor, still trying to decide whether she should just bolt out of the room or not. “I decided not to…I was hoping to, uh…eat dinner with the two of you. But it seems like you’re busy, so I can just go heat myself up some ramen or something,” Gahyeon started rambling, trying to ignore the fact that her two unnies were completely naked in front of her.

“Aw, you’re not bothering us. Is she Bora?” Minji looked down at the woman next to her and tightened her grip on Bora’s hair slightly.

“I – uh, well we were kinda _busy_ , Minji,” Bora stammered as she glanced between Minji and Gahyeon.

“Oh hush,” Minji swatted at Bora’s shoulder, “don’t listen to her, sweetie. Come sit,” Minji suggested with a wide smile spread across her face as she patted the spot next to her on the bed.

“O-okay…” Gahyeon padded over to the bed and slowly lowered herself onto it, as far away from the pair of older women as possible.

“Why are you so far away?” Minji whined as she grabbed at Gahyeon’s arm, pulling the girl more towards the middle of the bed. Gahyeon yelped as she fell forward and landed with her head in Minji’s sheet covered lap, looking up at the now exposed breasts of the other woman.

“Unnie,” Gahyeon whispered as she brought her hands up to cover her eyes. The maknae had seen Minji’s breasts before, but never in this type of situation.

“So, tell me, Gahyeon,” Minji murmured as she ran her hand lovingly through Gahyeon’s hair, “have you ever been with a woman before? Sexually, I mean.” Though Minji already knew the answer to that question was a no, she wanted to hear the younger woman say it.

Bora quirked a brow at Minji’s question, and directed her attention to the nervous maknae to see how she responded. Bora had mentioned that she had found Gahyeon attractive to Minji a few times in passing, and she was starting to gravely regret that decision. She wondered silently if that was why Minji was acting like this; not that the oldest woman also hadn’t fantasized about being with Gahyeon. When the group was first formed, Gahyeon was just so young and adorable, but over the years the two older girls couldn’t deny that Gahyeon had grown into a gorgeous woman, even though she had still managed to remain so innocent and free-spirited.

“I – no…” Gahyeon mumbled, embarrassed at the question. “I’m still a virgin, but you knew that unnie.” The youngest looked into Minji’s eyes, curious at why she would ask such a question.

“Oh, you’re right. It must’ve slipped my mind,” Minji said as she directed a mischievous smirk at Bora. “Would you like to experience being with one? Or two in this case,” Minji purred as she stared into the maknae’s eyes.

Bora looked on, still shocked at how Minji was acting. However, she couldn’t deny that she was getting turned on by what her unnie was suggesting.

“After all, Bora and I were kinda in the middle of something when you rudely interrupted us,” the oldest women commented as she continued to play with Gahyeon’s hair.

The maknae just stared up at Minji, at a loss for how to respond to her question. She didn’t necessarily want to join them, but she also didn’t not want to join either… Gahyeon personally had no idea that Minji and Bora were sleeping together, but she wasn’t appalled by the idea.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I think Bora and I are gonna continue…” Minji trailed off as she suggestively licked her lips, still maintaining eye contact with the youngest. She then returned her attention back to Bora, and grabbed the other woman’s neck, pulling her into a rough kiss.

At first, Bora tried stop Minji, pushing lightly at her chest, but Minji tightened her grip on Bora’s neck and continued to deepen the kiss. Bora let out a small moan at the action, causing Minji to smirk before directing her attention to Bora’s neck, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses on Bora’s exposed skin. Minji looked down at the girl still lying in her lap, smirking at the blush creeping across Gahyeon’s skin as she stared mouth agape back at Minji.

“Like what you see?” Minji asked, bringing a hand down to rip away the sheets that had been covering Bora’s chest.

“I –“ Gahyeon faltered as she couldn’t help but glance over at Bora’s breasts, biting her lip.

Minji started playing with Bora’s right breast, tweaking her nipple, which caused Bora to let out a groan.

Gahyeon slowly sat up, eyes glued to Bora’s chest. She subconsciously scooted closer to Minji and Bora, even if ever so slightly.

Minji noticed the movement out of the corner of her eye, and returned her gaze back to Gahyeon. The older woman let out a little chuckle as she observed the lustful look plastered on the maknae’s face.

“I think our little one likes the view,” Minji whispered seductively into Bora’s ear, causing the woman to let out another moan as she threw her head back. “Do you want to feel them?” Minji purred at Gahyeon, “don’t worry, Bora would like it.” Minji licked her lips, enjoying seeing Bora in such a submissive position.

Before Gahyeon even realized she was doing it, the young woman reached her hand out and tentatively set it on Bora’s other breast. Bora instantly snapped her eyes open and looked over at Gahyeon. The two women stared at each other, each breathing heavily. The maknae gulped, lowering her eyes back down to Bora’s chest, not able to maintain eye contact with her any longer. Gahyeon awkwardly let her hand sit there, not really knowing what to do next.

“Here, let me help you,” Minji spoke softly as she placed her hand over Gahyeon’s. With Minji’s hand guiding hers, Gahyeon lightly squeezed Bora’s breast. Bora let out a soft sigh at the motion. Once Gahyeon started to get the hang of it, Minji released her grip on Gahyeon and slowly trailed her fingers up Gahyeon’s arm. As the maknae continued to play with Bora’s breast, Minji made her way behind Gahyeon, until she had one knee on either side of the girl in front of her.

Bora noticed the move instantly, and widened her eyes as she let out another soft sound of pleasure at the way Gahyeon was currently tugging at her nipple.

Minji gently placed one of her hands on Gahyeon’s waist, as the other swept the dark hair over Gahyeon’s shoulder, exposing some of her skin. Minji leaned in slowly, not wanting to scare the girl, and placed a light kiss on her neck. The oldest woman felt the younger girl tense up slightly at the touch, so she pulled back and gave Gahyeon a gentle kiss on the head.

“Shhh, let me take care of you, baby,” Minji murmured quietly into Gahyeon’s ear, massaging the maknae’s scalp with her nails.

“O-okay,” Gahyeon stuttered as tilted her head to the side, shyly offering her neck back up to Minji. Minji locked her lips onto Gahyeon’s exposed skin, wasting no time in marking the younger woman in the same way she had done to Bora earlier that evening.

Gahyeon moaned at the pressure on her neck, dropping her hand from its place on Bora’s breast. The maknae leaned into Minji until her back was flush against the older woman’s front.

Bora pouted slightly at the loss of contact, but smirked at the scene unfolding in front of her. She looked over Gahyeon’s shoulder and made eye contact with Minji, who quirked an eyebrow at Bora. The oldest woman beckoned Bora over with her finger, and released her lips from Gahyeon’s neck.

“I think you’re a little too clothed for this party, sweetie,” Minji spoke into Gahyeon’s ear, reaching down to grip the hem of the younger girl’s shirt. “Arms up,” Minji commanded as she pulled Gahyeon’s top slowly up her midsection. The other woman complied instantly, and was soon rid of her shirt.

Bora immediately placed her hands on Gahyeon’s newly exposed skin. She let her fingers roam over the woman’s abs, before finding their way to Gahyeon’s bra, where she firmly squeezed each of her breasts over the material.

Minji raked her nails from Gahyeon’s hair down the girl’s back until she reached the bra clasp. In one swift motion Minji tore off Gahyeon’s bra, leaving the woman completely exposed from the waist up.

“That’s better,” Minji purred as she returned her lips back to Gahyeon’s neck, leaving little kisses as Bora continued playing with Gahyeon’s now exposed breasts.

Gahyeon opened her eyes to look over at Bora, who was laser focused on her chest. The maknae arched her back slightly, pushing her breasts closer to Bora. The older woman gently played with Gahyeon’s breasts, getting the girl used to the pleasurable sensations that could be felt there. As she continued to eye Gahyeon, Bora noticed that the young woman was getting increasingly turned on, so she decided to give Gahyeon’s nipples a little more attention.

“You’re so beautiful, princess,” Bora murmured, using her favorite pet name on the younger girl. She sent a smirk over to Minji, who rolled her eyes amusedly in return before nipping playfully at Gahyeon’s neck. Bora leaned down so her face was only inches away from Gahyeon’s breasts, and she tentatively reached out her tongue to give one of the nipples a long lick.

Gahyeon let out a noise between a grunt and a moan, which only encouraged Bora to go further. She greedily took the nipple into her mouth, biting gently as she took her other hand and tweaked Gahyeon’s free nipple roughly. Bora had always had a thing for rough sex, and she hoped that she would finally be able to fully unleash her dominant side on the seemingly submissive Gahyeon.

“Oh – that feels so good, unnie,” Gahyeon whimpered as she laid a delicate hand on Bora’s shoulder, squeezing her nails into Bora’s skin ever so slightly. 

“I bet it does,” Minji chuckled over the girl’s shoulder. The oldest woman pulled away from Gahyeon, and admired the small bruises that were starting to form on her neck. Minji smiled smugly as she brought a hand up to gently run her fingers over the markings. She felt the younger girl shudder, but she couldn’t be sure if it was from the gentle touch on her neck or the way Bora was torturing the poor girl’s nipples. Minji smirked, deciding it was time to take this even further.

“Okay baby girl, I think it’s time these come off too,” Minji murmured into the girl’s ear as she roughly grabbed her thigh, tugging at the denim shorts covering Gahyeon’s lower half.

Gahyeon gulped, slightly startled by the request. The other two had seen Gahyeon topless before with living together, but she had always been careful to never be fully unclothed with her bandmates.

Bora nipped at Gahyeon’s nipple once more before pulling away and smiling at Minji. “I think that’s a great idea. Come on, princess, up,” Bora waved her hand at Gahyeon.

The maknae hesitated slightly, but ultimately lifted her hips off the bed, which allowed for Bora to access the zipper on her shorts. In one swift motion Bora yanked down Gahyeon’s shorts, taking the underwear with them. Minji gently pulled the younger girl into her lap, so that her legs were now out in front of her, making it possible for Bora to fully take off Gahyeon’s last remaining articles of clothing. Gahyeon blushed madly, bringing her hands up to cover her face. Bora noticed the move first, and immediately brought her hands up to rest on Gahyeon’s own.

“What’s wrong, Gahyeon? Do we need to stop?” Bora asked, concerned that the maknae was beginning to regret everything.

“I’m, um, embarrassed…” the young girl muttered almost inaudibly. Had the other two women not been so close to the girl, they wouldn’t have even heard her.

Minji growled possessively, bringing a hand down to roughly cup Gahyeon’s newly exposed pussy. “Don’t be, kitten. _You’re so_ _hot,”_ Minji uttered matter-of-factly before biting lightly at her ear.

Gahyeon let out a quiet moan, not sure if she was getting turned on by the physical touches or by Minji, who Gahyeon had always thought was gorgeous, calling her _hot_. Nevertheless she found herself lifting her hips, pushing herself into Minji’s hand still holding her down there.

Bora raised a brow at the scene in front of her. Both amused and a little jealous that Minji was the first to touch Gahyeon. Determined not to be outdone, Bora clawed at Gahyeon’s waist, roughly pulling the girl off Minji’s lap until the maknae was face-to-face with her. Bora had pulled them up, so that both girls were sitting up on their knees. Gahyeon brought her hands to rest on Bora’s shoulders, balancing herself. She smiled at the maknae, before leaning in to properly kiss the younger girl. She immediately ran her tongue over Gahyeon’s lips, asking for entrance. Gahyeon instinctively opened, and moaned obscenely when Bora’s tongue entered her mouth.

Minji pouted quietly behind the pair, annoyed with the games Bora was playing. It was Minji who had convinced Gahyeon to stay, and she was going to be the one to give the girl her first of hopefully many mind-blowing orgasms that night. The oldest woman crawled over to where the two were furiously making out, and she reached her hand out to grip Gahyeon’s bare ass harshly.

The maknae yelped into Bora’s mouth, causing Bora to open her eyes and slowly pull away. She took a few deep breaths, trying to regain control of her breathing, before peering into Minji’s eyes over Gahyeon’s shoulder, noticing the smirk the older woman wore.

“Alright, baby girl, let’s teach you how _good_ a woman can make you feel,” Minji said as she waved her hand at Bora, signaling she should slide over. Bora complied, so that she was no longer in front of Gahyeon, but instead alongside of her. As soon as Bora was out of the way, Minji gently pushed Gahyeon forward, sending the girl face down onto the bed. “Turn over,” Minji commanded, in a much harsher tone than she had been using with the maknae up to this point.

Gahyeon groaned into the pillow that she found her face lying on, and rolled over so that she was lying on her back. She looked up at the two women looking down at her, shyly bringing her legs up to her chest.

“Nah ah ah,” Minji reprimanded as she gripped the girl’s ankles, yanking her legs down and apart so that she was fully exposed. “There’s no reason to hide your body from us, cutie,” Minji cooed as she ran a hand up Gahyeon’s leg before resting it on the girl’s waist, effectively pinning the maknae down. “What do you say, Bora? I think it’s time we show this little one how amazing sex is.”

Bora nodded silently, not tearing her eyes away from the girl laid out before them.

“I’ll go first,” Minji stated happily, crawling so that she was straddling one of Gahyeon’s thighs. “You ready?” The oldest woman momentarily switched back to a softer tone as she asked the younger woman for permission.

“Y-yes,” Gahyeon stuttered as she nodded her head excitedly.

Minji didn’t respond with words, but instead placed her hand on the maknae’s pussy, running two fingers through her slit. She smirked as she felt Gahyeon’s wetness coat her fingers. Minji pulled the fingers back, chuckling lightly as she made sure to let the other women see the sticky substance all over her fingers. She brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them lightly. Minji looked over at Bora, moaning exaggeratedly as she licked her fingers clean. 

“Mmm, sweet. Just like you,” Minji quipped as she ran her fingers through Gahyeon’s folds once again. This time Minji brought her fingers up to Gahyeon’s face, signaling for the younger woman to take them into her mouth.

Gahyeon momentarily gaped back up at Minji. However, once the younger girl caught her breath, she opened her mouth for Minji, letting her tongue hang out slightly. Minji wasted no time slipping her fingers past Gahyeon’s lips, thrusting her fingers back and forth as if they were in the girl’s tight cunt instead of her mouth. The maknae gently sucked on Minji’s fingers, moaning softly at how hot the action was. Minji then purposefully pushed her fingers a little further back into Gahyeon’s throat, causing the younger woman to gag slightly.

Gahyeon’s eyes widened as Minji’s fingers fell even further into the back of her throat. She moaned in spite of herself as Minji smiled down at her, bringing her free hand to wrap gently around the front of the maknae’s throat.

“Good girl,” Minji praised as she drew her fingers out of Gahyeon’s mouth, but leaving the hand around the base of her neck. The older woman ran her fingers back through Gahyeon’s folds, pausing on her clit to rub on the sensitive nub. Minji carefully pushed a singular finger into Gahyeon’s pussy. It was true that Minji was usually anything but gentle in bed, but she knew this would be Gahyeon’s first time and she didn’t want to hurt the girl.

“Oh,” Gahyeon mumbled as she squirmed slightly at the presence of something inside of her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to adjust to the slight pinch she felt.

“Just breathe, baby girl. The pain will go away any second,” Minji cooed as she leaned down to a press a kiss against Gahyeon’s forehead. Once Minji saw the younger woman’s face relax, she began thrusting her finger in and out before adding a second. Minji looked to her right and saw Bora, sitting there open-mouthed looking between Gahyeon and the other woman.

"Come on, Bora. Make yourself useful,” Minji giggled as she trailed her hand that was once around Gahyeon’s neck down her front, pausing momentarily to pinch her left nipple, before placing it on the maknae’s thigh.

Bora glanced over at Minji, who nodded her head towards Gahyeon’s breast. The woman smirked, and immediately made her way next to Gahyeon, and placed a hand back onto her breast.

When Gahyeon felt the new hands on her she immediately opened her eyes, making eye contact with Bora as she panted slightly. Bora smirked down at Gahyeon, before leaning down to kiss her hungrily as she continued to paw at her breasts.

Minji smirked as she stared at the two of them. The older woman felt Gahyeon’s walls clench around her fingers, signaling the maknae was close to reaching her climax. “Are you close, kitten?”

Bora pulled back from Gahyeon to admire the squirming girl. The two watched as Gahyeon’s chest heaved as she screwed her eyes shut, biting her lower lip to hold in a moan.

“Answer me,” Minji commanded, giving Gahyeon’s inner thigh a light smack with her free hand. “Are you close?” The woman punctuated each word with a hard thrust of her fingers in the maknae’s pussy.

“Y-yes,” Gahyeon strangled out between breathy moans.

“Good,” Minji replied smugly, swiftly removing her fingers from Gahyeon’s cunt.

“Wh-what?” Gahyeon mumbled, lifting her hips to try and locate the retreating fingers.

“Ask me if you can cum, kitten,” Minji demanded, moving so she was hovering over Gahyeon on all fours. She bent down and brought her lips to suck at the maknae’s pulse point; the same spot she had left a mark at earlier.

“I – please, unnie. Please,” Gahyeon whimpered as she brought her hands to claw at Minji’s back.

“Only cause you asked so politely,” Minji smiled sweetly down at the younger woman, bopping her nose with her index finger. She then trailed her hand down Gahyeon’s body, pausing momentarily to squeeze at her reddening nipples, before plunging two fingers back into the maknae.

“Th-thank you,” Gahyeon moaned as threw her head back in ecstasy.

“You’re welcome, baby girl.” Minji smiled lovingly at Gahyeon and then looked over at Bora, who was sat staring at the two with her mouth wide open. “Don’t worry, Bora. Once I make her cum she’s all yours…” Gahyeon let out another moan at a particularly hard thrust from Minji, who was quick to add a third finger to Gahyeon’s pussy. “That’s it. Come on, cum for me,” Minji cooed, flexing her fingers inside of the younger woman as Gahyeon edged ever closer to her first orgasm.

The two older women stared hungrily at the maknae as her breathing sped up. A few moments later and Gahyeon was reaching her climax. She mewled loudly, and closed her eyes as she tugged at the sheets of the bed.

“Would you look at that. She even _sounds_ like a kitten…” Minji smirked as she helped the younger ride out her climax. “Good job, baby girl, that’s it,” Minji whispered as Gahyeon slowly regained control of her breathing. Minji slowly pulled out of the maknae, and gave the small woman a gentle kiss over her clit before pulling back to look into Gahyeon’s fluttering eyes.

“I – wow. That was…” Gahyeon spoke breathlessly, trailing off as she smiled lazily at the two women peering over her.

“My turn,” Bora declared, pushing Minji slightly so she fell off of Gahyeon, excited to finally get to pleasure the younger girl. Minji let out a light chuckle before sitting back up so she was now next to Gahyeon, rather than on top of her, facing the over exuberant Bora.

“You’re not even going to give her a minute to recover?” Minji asked playfully, shutting up and raising her hands in surrender once she saw the glare Bora gave her. “Alright, alright. I did say she was all yours…but if you’re going to be busy down there I think I may put her mouth to good use,” Minji said mischievously as she brought her hand squeeze Gahyeon’s cheek roughly.

“My mouth?” Gahyeon asked in confusion. 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Bora said dismissively as she stared down at Gahyeon’s pussy, licking her lips in anticipation. “Hey, Gahyeon,” Bora spoke in a commanding tone. Gahyeon broke out of her daze to look at Bora, wide eyed and still panting slightly. “Take notes, you’re gonna need them,” Bora said vaguely, smirking at both Gahyeon and Minji.

“Notes? Notes for what?” Gahyeon asked before she was interrupted by Bora reaching down to lick across the maknae’s folds with her tongue.

“For that,” Minji explained as she gripped Gahyeon’s hair roughly, yanking the girl’s head so she was staring at Bora who now had her head buried in Gahyeon’s pussy. Gahyeon moaned loudly at the new sensation she was feeling, trying to throw her head back onto the pillow, but it was held in place by Minji’s grip. “Watch her, kitten. Cause like I said, I’m about to put your mouth to good use, just like Bora’s putting hers to good use right now,” Minji whispered as trailed her fingers up and down the maknae’s forearm with her free hand. The younger girl simply whimpered in response.

Bora brought her hands up to squeeze Gahyeon’s hips, digging her nails into the skin. The grip wasn’t quite hard enough to break the skin, but it was enough to cause Gahyeon to let out a pained yelp, which ended in a satisfied moan. Bora bit back a chuckle as she paused to look up at Minji, who was smirking back at her, having also seen Gahyeon’s reaction to a little bit of pain mixed in with the pleasure.

“Alright, that’s enough watching,” Minji stated as she released her grip on Gahyeon’s hair, causing the maknae’s head to fall back onto the pillow, followed by another loud groan as Bora began licking and nibbling at Gahyeon’s cunt once again. Minji smirked down at Gahyeon, throwing her right leg over Gahyeon’s body so she was straddling the maknae’s face, her bare pussy inches from Gahyeon’s mouth. “Open up, baby girl.”

“I – I don’t know how, unnie…” Gahyeon said shyly, blushing at her words.

Minji smiled softly down at the younger woman, cupping her cheek gently. “Don’t worry, Gahyeon. I have a feeling it will come naturally to you,” Minji said cheekily as she gave the woman below her a wink.

“O-okay,” Gahyeon said hesitantly, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. She looked up at Minji hopefully, wide eyed and a bit nervous to disappoint her unnie, but still willing to try.

“Good girl,” Minji praised before she lowered herself onto Gahyeon, grinding her pussy slowly over the younger woman’s face. Minji felt the vibrations of the maknae’s mouth as she left out another moan from Bora’s work with her tongue. The older woman shook her head, knowing how good Bora was with her tongue, Gahyeon would probably be close to her second climax within another couple of minutes. Minji let her eyes close as she rolled her head back, finding a nice rhythm as she thrust her hips back and forth over Gahyeon’s mostly still tongue. It wasn’t the best head she had received, but she was certain the girl would improve with some practice, Minji mused. After all, it was the maknae’s first time, and the situation itself was so hot that Minji had been close to her climax from the moment Gahyeon had cum around her fingers.

“You close, princess?” Bora asked in between licks against Gahyeon’s clit. Minji lifted her hips momentarily, long enough to hear Gahyeon let out a whimpered “yes.”

“She said yes,” Minji relayed to Bora over her shoulder.

“Oh, I heard,” Bora said amusedly. She quickly brought her tongue back to flick over Gahyeon’s clit aggressively. She sped up her motions with her tongue and decided to add two fingers inside Gahyeon’s cunt, adding to the pleasure.

“Damn, whatever you just did, do it again. Our kitten liked it,” Minji commanded as she let out a moan of her own as a result of Gahyeon’s moans vibrating off her pussy.

“You got it,” Bora replied as she began thrusting her fingers in and out of Gahyeon at a rapid pace. Moments later, Bora felt Gahyeon’s walls tighten around her fingers, so she began biting gently on the maknae’s sensitive nub to help push the girl over the edge.

Gahyeon came unraveled in a mess of moans and cries as Minji continued grinding on top of her. The maknae brought her hands to grip Minji’s hips, pushing the older woman’s face even more flush against her mouth. Moments after Gahyeon’s orgasm ended, Minji felt hers approaching. She leaned forward slightly, gripping the headboard with her hands as she ground her face harshly against Gahyeon’s tongue. Bora had finished cleaning up the mess Gahyeon had created and made her way so she laid next to Gahyeon, encouraging the younger woman as she caressed her sides gently.

“Good girl, right there!” Minji commanded as she let out a final silent scream, finally reaching her orgasm. Gahyeon lapped hungrily at Minji’s folds as she helped the older woman come down from her high.

After Minji had recovered, she plopped down next to Gahyeon so that the younger girl was sandwiched in between Bora and Minji. Minji cupped Gahyeon’s cheek and brought her in for a deep kiss.

“Mm,” Minji moaned, “I never get tired of tasting myself on another woman’s lips.”  


Bora let out a surprised laugh as she swatted at Minji’s arm playfully. Gahyeon on the other hand, blushed at Minji’s words, bringing her hands up to cover her face.

“Hey,” Minji voiced as she pulled Gahyeon’s hands from her face and held them in her own, “don’t get shy on us now, kitten.”

“Yeah, _kitten,”_ Bora echoed mockingly. “Anyway, who’s ready to go again?”

“A-again?” Gahyeon asked incredulously.

“Of course again, baby girl,” Minji said sweetly. “We have all night, and there’s plenty of things for you to learn…”

\----------

The three women spent the next few hours switching positions, with Gahyeon always ending up on the bottom. After each of them had climaxed at least another two times, the women were exhausted. The three now laid passed out on the bed, with Gahyeon fit snugly between the two older women. None of the three could have predicted this was how their night would have ended, but each woman slept soundly, completely content with the events from that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...that's my first time writing smut so hopefully it wasn't too shitty lol.


End file.
